


Cake at Midnight

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas with the Holmes's, Gen, Mycroft's memories, Sad Fluff, people aren't very nice to Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Mary can't sleep and finds that someone else can't sleep. They have a conversation. Set during S3 'His Last Vow'.





	

Mary couldn’t sleep. John was flat out next to her, but she couldn’t find a comfortable position. Finally giving up, she slipped out from under the duvet and grabbed her dressing gown before heading downstairs in search of a cup of tea. Reaching the bottom of the narrow stairs she could see a faint orange glow from the kitchen, someone else was up and she found herself hoping it wasn’t Sherlock. 

It wasn’t.

Rounding the corner, she saw Mycroft sitting at the table picking at a slice of cake. It was a little unnerving seeing him in pair of blue stripped pajamas and not one of his customary suits. He gave her a weary smile.

“The kettle is still warm if you’re after a cup of tea.”

She crossed over the kitchen, took down a mug and grabbed a tea bag from the pot and poured the hot water over. “Do you…?”

“Please.” He handed over his mug and she repeated the act.

“That looks nice.” She nodded at the cake. 

“It is. Would you…?” He held out a second fork. 

Mary took it, helping herself. “Ooh, that is good.” The finished the cake in silence. 

“I’ve never found this house particularly conductive to rest.” Mycroft said, reaching for Mary’s empty mug. 

She nodded as he refilled the kettle. “It’s so quiet out here.”

“Not when Sherlock Holmes is your little brother.” He smiled sadly, before seeming to becoming lost in a memory. 

“They’re not very kind to you.”

“No, but then I’m not easy to be kind to.”

“Who told you that?”

“Someone.” He placed the tea in front of her before sitting down opposite her. They drank their tea in silence. “I wanted them to be proud of me. To have something to put on the fridge but I’m not sporty or gifted musically so…” He gave a sad shrug. “At school, I joined the drama society. I’d always get them tickets and reserve their seats but every time I’d look out and there would be two empty spaces. Sometimes Uncle Rudi would come but it wasn’t the same.” He toyed with his mug. “At Cambridge I got a ‘blue’ for fencing, when I phoned to tell them they were so busy telling me about Sherlock’s latest experiments that the money ran out. When I called back the line was busy. They weren’t in the country when I graduated.” 

Mary reached out and gently squeezed his hand. “I’d put you on my fridge.”

“No you wouldn’t.” His voice cracked and Mary looked away as he wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ve been drinking. Always make me maudlin.”

“Mary?” John’s voice interrupted her reply. 

“In here.” She called back, giving Mycroft a sad smile. 

“I woke up and you…oh, Mycroft.”

“It appears sleep is eluding all but Sherlock.” He took the plate and forks from the table and crossed to the sink with them.

“Well, he’s been through a lot. Getting shot is…well, it’s not easy. Bit different from sitting behind a desk all day and giving orders.”

Mary placed a hand on his chest. “John.”

“So I’m told.” He placed the plate on the drying rack and turned to leave the kitchen.

“Mycroft, wait.” He paused in the doorway. “I’d still put you on my fridge.” She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He gave her a grateful smile before leaving them alone.

“What was that all about?” John asked, giving his wife a look. 

“Just being kind. Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 'blue' is the highest sporting achievement at Cambridge.


End file.
